She Wil Be Loved
by iPadwolffie
Summary: Since the day she broke up with Nat. Rosalina had bad luck in love. Without her realizing Nat was the one who comfort her and made her feel loved. Will Nat be able to get Rosalina back? One Shot based on the song She Will Be Loved by: Maroon 5.


_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<br>_**  
>An eighteen year Rosalina was walking into the rehearsal studio. She suddenly fell down the stairs. Only one person was there to her. That person was Nat Wolff.<strong>

**"Ow!" said Rosalina trying to get up from the floor**

**"What happened Rosalina?" asked Nat coming down the stairs after hearing the thumping noise Rosalina made when she fell.**

**"I just tripped down the stairs. Ow! And I think I might of sprained my ankle." said Rosalina trying to stand up again**

**"Here let me help you."**

**"Well thanks Nat." said Rosalina as she supported part of her weight on Nat.**

**Nat helped Rosalina upstairs and helped get on the couch. After Rosalina was comfortable on the couch Nat went to the kitchen where the band kept there after school snacks and drinks. Nat got and pack from the fridge and went back quickly to where Rosalina was.**

**"Which ankle did you think you sprained?" asked Nat with the ice pack in his hand.**

**"My left ankle but let take shoe of if your going to put some ice on it." said Rosalina as she removed her left shoe from her foot.**

**"You got to be a bit more careful when you walk Rosie." said Nat as he placed the ice on Rosalina's ankle.**

**"Yeah I guess I should. Maybe Zack was right I am an ugly clouts." said Rosalina trying to lower her voice on her last sentence which referred to something her boyfriend Zack said.**

**"What your not ugly Rosalina your beautiful and anybody could trip and hurt there ankle. If Zack finds you ugly then why is he dating you or in other word why are you dating him?" said Nat not trying to lose his cool.**

**Rosalina didn't answer Nat.**

_**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
>I've had you so many times but somehow I want more<strong>_****

**The next day comes and Nat was driving around the city so he could entertain himself. He unconsciously drove all the way too Rosalina's house. He noticed some sealed boxes outside her house. Nat decided to park his car and check out what's going on.**

"**Rosalina! Are you in here?" asked Nat slowly entering Rosalina's house.**

"**Yeah Nat I'm in my room". screamed Rosalina from inside her room.**

"**Rosalina why are they boxes outside your house…" tried Nat to ask but he was caught of guard when he noticed that Rosalina's room was partially empty.**

"**I'm moving out that's why." said Rosalina putting some of her stuff into a box.**

"**And you brought all those boxes down stairs by yourself." said Nat with a little worry in his tone.**

"**Yeah I did." said Rosalina along with a nod**

"**But what about your sprained ankle?"**

"**It's a lot better today." said Rosalina sealing and picking up the box she had been packing.**

"**Then at least let me help to make sure it keeps getting better. Because what you've been doing today can only make your ankle worse." said Nat getting closer to Rosalina and grabbing the bottom of the box she was carrying. **

"**Yeah I think you can help me." said Rosalina not trying to show any emotion and handing the box to Nat.**

**Nat helped Rosalina like he wanted to but during the time he spend helping her she barely talked to him. The only time she talked to Nat was to give him an instruction about where to put her stuff. Nat also helped her put the boxes in her new apartment. By the time they finished Nat felt a little hungry.**

"**Hey Rosalina want to get something to eat? Because I don't know about you but I'm starving." said Nat putting the last box down.**

"**Yeah I think I could eat." said Rosalina emotionless again.**

"**Great but before we go out and eat something; I would like to know three things." said Nat sitting on the floor.**

"**Which are?" asked Rosalina while running her hand through her hair.**

"**First why are you moving out?" asked Nat patting a spot on the floor where Rosalina could sit next to him.**

"**Well my dad was planning to move to New Jersey cause he got promoted at his job but the only he could accepted is if he to move to New Jersey." said Rosalina sitting next to Nat**

"**Oh. So you moved out so you could start at NYU this fall and stay close to us."**

"**Exactly."**

"**My second question is. Why didn't you tell any of us you were moving? We've could of all helped you .**

"**Cause I know all us are busy preparing for our new album and our upcoming tour. So I just kept it from you guys so we could all focus better on the rehearsals."**

"**Okay. My third question is kind of two and one. Why have you've been acting so emotionless with me? Is it because of what I told you yesterday?" asked Nat getting a bit concern.**

"**NO! It's just that I've hand a long day and I didn't sleep well last night and I'm a bit tired." Rosalina babbled on.**

"_**I've had you so long as my girlfriend but somehow I want you as my girlfriend again." **_** thought Nat to himself before pulling Rosalina in for a kiss**

"**Nat I think you should go. NOW!" said Rosalina after pulling away from Nat's kiss.**

**Nat left a little embarrassed.**

_**I don't mind spending every day**_

_**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Look for the girl with the broken smile**_

_**Ask her if she wants to stay awhile**_

_**And she will be loved**_

_**And she will be loved**_

**After two weeks was driving back home after been the last one to leave rehearsal. It was pouring rain that night. He always takes a shortcut that passes through Rosalina's apartment. He was passing near her apartment and noticed what seemed like Rosalina's shadow at the window. Nat managed to tell that Rosalina wasn't happy. He slowly came to a stop in front of the apartment building when he noticed another shadow. When Nat figured who's shadow it was he floored the gas pedal and left quickly.**

_**Tap on my window, knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<strong>_

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You come anytime you want, yeah.<strong>_

**Later that night Nat was at his apartment alone when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He got and opened the door. He was kind of surprised to see who was standing behind the door.**

"**Rosalina. What are you doing here?" asked Nat gesturing Rosalina to come in.**

"**I just had a huge fight with Zack and somehow the only person I could think to talk to about this was you." said Rosalina while she wiped away a few tears from her face.**

"**Well what happened between you two?" **

"**We got into a fight because he thinks we don't spend enough time together."**

"**Oh. Hey! I just came up with a solution to your problem with him." said Nat a little insecure but it didn't matter to him anymore. He just wanted Rosalina to be happy.**

"**Which is?"**

"**He could come with us on tour." said Nat with a barely noticeable feeling of regret in his voice.**

"**Oh My God! Nat that is the best idea you've ever had." said Rosalina hugging Nat with the tears from her face gone.**

"**Well Relationship aren't always rainbows and butterflies. This is why they require compromise."**

"**Thanks for this Nat."**

"**You're welcome and if you ever need me again my door is always open for you and you're free to come anytime." after saying that he though **_**"man the things I do when my is heart full of love for this girl."**_

"**Well I should be going." Said Rosalina walking towards the door,**

"**Well in that case see you tomorrow beautiful Rosalina." said Nat opening the door for her.**

_**I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<strong>_

**Nat was driving back home again from rehearsal and saw Rosalina was looking out her window and again Nat noticed she was sad. Nat stopped in front of her window and called her cellphone.**

"**Hey Rosalina." said Nat with a worried tone.**

"**Oh hey Nat." said Rosalina with a little sniffle at the end.**

"**What's wrong?" asked with more worries in his tone.**

"**Just nothing Nat I don't want to talk about it." said Rosalina wiping away a few tears**

"**You sure?" asked Nat to see if she told him.**

"**Yeah. You shouldn't be spying on me." said Rosalina trying to giggle a little at the end.**

"**Well I always take a shortcut through here to go home since before you moved there." said Nat but he couldn't help but smile. **

"**Hey Nat mind if I got to your place?" asked Rosalina with a more normal tone.**

"**Yeah sure Rosie but you've to come quick I hear it's going to pour rain later."**

"**Okay but what if I get rained in?" asked Rosalina picking up her purse.**

"**If you want you can stay a while at my place until the rains clears up."**

"**Even if it means that I have to sleep over?" asked Rosalina locking up her apartment **

"**Yeah you can stay over you know my dad and Alex won't mind."**

"**Well thanks Nat. I'm coming down so I'll see you in a few."**

"**See you in a few." said Nat hanging up the phone.**

_**I know where you hide alone in your car  
>Know all of the things that make you who you are<br>I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls<strong>_

"**Hey Nat have you've seen Rosalina?" asked Cooper**

"**No. Why do you ask Coop?" asked Nat back.**

"**Cause I heard her car park outside here but I haven't seen her."**

"**Well I'll go check that out Coop."**

"**Okay Nat."**

**Nat went outside behind the studio warehouse parking lot. He walked through the parking lot until he found Rosalina's car. He noticed that Rosalina had her head down resting against the steering wheel. Nat knocked on the window of the driver's seat. Rosalina lifted her head and tried to cover up the fact that she was crying.**

"**Hey Nat." said Rosalina opening the window from her car**

"**Can I come in?" asked Nat signaling to the passenger's seat.**

"**Yeah sure." said Rosalina as she unlocked her car.**

"**Alright. What's wrong?" said Nat as he entered the car.**

"**Nothing Nat." said Rosalina still trying to hide the fact she was crying**

"**Don't say nothing it's nothing because no one cries over nothing." said wiping away a few tears from Rosalina's face**

"**It's Zack." said Rosalina starting to feel better. **

"**What did he do this time?' asked Nat trying not to seem jealous.**

"**You remember that you told me that I could tell Zack he could come on tour with us so we could spend some more time together?" asked Rosalina in a sort of shy way. **

"**Yeah." said Nat in a very caring way.**

"**Well when I went to tell him I found him making out with another girl." said Rosalina trying not to cry again.**

"**What!? Why didn't you tell me? When did it happen?" asked Nat surprisingly calm while wrapping his around Rosalina and letting her cry into his chest**

"**Yesterday when I went over to your place." said Rosalina moving her head so she could talk better.**

"**Why didn't you tell me yesterday then? Just because I'm not your gal pal Kristina doesn't mean you can't tell me anything." Said Nat while rubbing Rosalina's **

"**Is that it got worse today."**

"**What happened today?"**

"**He broke up with me via text message." said Rosalina as she pulled away from Nat and taking out her phone.**

"**Still. Why didn't you tell me yesterday? That's unlike you." asked Nat looking at the text message that Rosalina was showing him.**

"**Because you're the one that's always there for me every time I get hurt and I feel like I beg for your comfort. Even I got you hurt you once your still there for me." said Rosalina lowering her voice on that last part.**

"**Well it's because I still love you Rosalina."**

"**Well to be frank all does break ups or should I say goodbye mean nothing at all compared to our goodbye as a couple." said Rosalina without thinking.**

"**Rosalina does this mean?" asked Nat in a hopeful tone.**

"**We got to start rehearsing." said Rosalina in a panicked way while getting out of her car.**

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<strong>_

**Later that night Nat heard a knock on his door. He got up to answer it answer and his heart started pounding faster when he saw through the peep hole who it was.**

"**Hey Rosalina. Would you like to come in?" asked Nat trying to be emotionless.**

"**Yeah I would like to considering I have something important to talk about with you." said Rosalina as she entered the Wolff residence.**

"**What is it Rosalina?" said Nat taking a seat in his living room.**

"**It's about what I told you earlier today in my car."**

"**What about it?" asked Nat holding back a smile.**

"**Is that I didn't expect that outburst coming from me so I would like you to not take it serious."**

"**Why wouldn't I take it serious?" asked Nat knowing he'll get his answer**

"**Because I don't want to hurt you again." Said Rosalina in the form of a whisperer without making eye contact with Nat **

"**You won't hurt me and I won't hurt you if we learned from our mistakes. I learned from mine did you learn from your?" Nat asked.**

"**I needed a taste from my own medicine to learn from my mistakes but I did." said Rosalina and she couldn't help but smile knowing the meaning behind Nat's question.**

"**Well then. What did you learn?" asked Nat did time he had a huge smile.**

"**I learned this." said Rosalina before pulling Nat in for a kiss.**

**4 years later…**

_**I don't mind spending every day  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<strong>_

**Rosalina still lived alone in the same apartment she moved in four years ago when she heard someone on a bullhorn.**

"**May the beautiful Rosalina show herself out the window." shouted a 20 year old Nat Wolff into the bullhorn.**

**Rosalina grabbed her cellphone and called her boyfriend.**

"**Hello cutie." said Nat after answering his phone.**

"**What's my crazy boyfriend up to now?" asked Rosalina with a huge smile on her face.**

"**Why don't you come down here and find out my dear and sane girlfriend?" said Nat with a little chuckle at the end.**

"**Well I'll be down there…" Rosalina stopped talking when she noticed to pour rain**

"**OH REALLY!" screamed Nat looking up to the sky.**

"**Nat I suggest you come up here." said Rosalina trying not to laugh at her boyfriend.**

**Nat did as his girlfriend suggested. Once he was inside Rosalina's apartment he dried himself off a little and later he snuggled up with Rosalina.**

"**Hey Rosie?" asked Nat with his arms wrapped around Rosalina while laying down on the couch.**

"**Yeah Nat?" said Rosalina gently lifting her head. from on top of Nat.**

"**You know I had a special surprise for you today but the rain came and kind of killed the moment." said Nat looking at his girlfriend.**

"**Well maybe you can surprise in another way or you could do it any other day and I thought you didn't mind spending everyday out at my corner in the pouring." said Rosalina quoting in her own way a song by Maroon 5**

"**Well it's easy when you're inside a car but when you're outside in the open its kind of hard." said Nat in a kind of joking way.**

"**Can I ask what was the surprise you had for me?" asked Rosalina curiously.**

"**Maybe if I can ask you this first?"**

"**Sure ask away."**

"**Would you mind if this isn't the most romantic atmosphere for me to surprise you right now?"**

"**No of course I wouldn't cause mind every time I'm with you I feel like it's the most romantic atmosphere ever and it's just keeps getting better every time." said Rosalina before kissing Nat's cheek.**

"**Well after that statement of yours this should be a little easier." said Nat while carefully standing up from the couch**

**After getting up Nat got out of his pocket a small black box. He got down on one knee after which Rosalina's face was filled with sudden joy and slight shock. Rosalina could tell what Nat was about to tell her but she didn't say anything cause she was afraid she could of misinterpret his surprise.**

"**Rosalina Tai would you make me the most beloved man on earth and marry me?" asked Nat without losing eye contact with Rosalina.**

"**Yes Nat! A MILLION TIMES YES!" said Rosalina tackling her new fiancé to the floor.**

**After they both got up from the floor Nat too the engagement ring out of its box and placed on the ring on Rosalina's finger he thought to himself.**

"_**Since the day I meet her I've occasionally had the chance to make her feel beautiful and loved after that I got chance to make her feel like that every day but destiny didn't wanted it to last much. Four years I got that chance again and now I have the chance to make her feel beautiful and loved every day for the rest of my life."**_

_**n my door is always open for youink to talk to about this was you.**_


End file.
